Agency Blues
by twilightHDfan
Summary: After being dumped by Lisa, Ianto joins the Time Agency Academy in the hopes of winning her back. In response to the challenge on reel torchwood on LJ. Plot similar to that of Legally Blonde. Janto. SLASH. COMPLETE.
1. The Breakup

**A/N** – Written from a prompt from reel_torchwood over on livejournal, which was Legally Blonde. I had planned to follow the plot line from Legally Blonde exactly, unfortunately the plot bunnies had other ideas. Starts off the same but then veers off (and I mean really veers off), although some of the plot ideas from Legally Blonde are in there.

**Pairings** – Jack/Ianto (main), Ianto/Lisa, Lisa/Gray, Owen/Tosh (hinted)

**Warnings** – Probably not the story for Lisa fans. OOC, also some license with the Cybermen and how to destroy them.

**Disclaimer** - Both Torchwood and Legally Blonde don't belong to me. If they did I'd be very rich - and I'm not. Just playing with the characters and the plot line for fun, no profit made!

*

**Chapter 1**  
The Breakup

*

Ianto took a deep breath as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie, taking in the suit he was wearing, and gave himself a small smile. His father was a genius as a tailor. The suit was fitted perfectly and he was sure Lisa would be pleasantly surprised.

He hadn't ever worn a suit when he went out with her before, but tonight was different. He walked nervously over to his bedside table and opened the small velvet box sitting on it. The small diamond ring sparkled and reflected the light. It had taken him three years to save up for it. Three years working at the coffee house on campus and working with his father during the summer.

He'd finally saved up enough to buy the ring and now he simply had to ask Lisa the question. They had started dating in their first year at college. He had never thought she would look twice at him, her being from one of the wealthiest families on Earth and him, a scholarship recipient from a lower-class family.

But for some reason, unknown to him, she had agreed to the date when he had nervously asked. And they had been together ever since.

"You actually don't look half bad, Tea Boy," Owen said, walking into his room and flopping down on the bed. Ianto shut the velvet box and placed it into his suit pocket.

"So tonight's the big night, then?" Owen asked, sitting up on the bed and raising an eyebrow. Ianto nodded once, turning back to the mirror and nervously running a hand down his jacket.

"Looks like your lady love is here," Owen said, moving to the window. Ianto followed him and couldn't help but smile when he saw his girlfriend in her car, parked out front.

"Good luck, mate," Owen called, as he strode out of the room. Jogging down the steps, he got to the first floor just as Lisa entered, wearing a stunning purple dress.

"You look gorgeous," he said, walking over to kiss her. At the last moment she turned her head, his lips skating across her cheek, giving him a strained look as he looked at her with some confusion.

"We don't want to be late," Lisa said, voice cool, threading her arm through his and leading him outside. Something settled heavily in the pit of Ianto's stomach, which he tied to tell himself was nerves.

***

Taking a deep gulp of his wine, Ianto watched Lisa as she finished eating her main course. He had set it up with the staff at the restaurant to have the box come with her desert and the waiting was killing him.

"Not hungry?" she asked, voice still threaded with that same cold tone as earlier. He shook his head and gave her a weak smile, glancing down at his still half full plate.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet," he said, voice steady. She grimaced and nodded, taking a sip of her wine, hands shaking a little. Did she know what he was going to ask already?

"Listen, Ianto, we need to talk," Lisa started, eyes meeting his for a moment, before flitting away again. "We've been dating for a long time now and it's been great. But you know my family, there are things expected, things I have to do and be."

Ianto nodded, a small smile gracing his face as he saw the waiters bringing their desert over.

"And well, you know how much I love you," she continued.

Ianto couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying, too excited about what was going to happen.

"But my family expects certain things from me, and if I want to be taken seriously as a Time Agent, then I need someone who's going to know what that's like and be able to support me."

The waiter placed the two plates down, giving Ianto a wink, before walking off. Lisa was looking directly at him now and hadn't glanced down at the velvet box on her plate.

"Maybe you should eat some of your desert-"

"-I think we should break up."

Ianto froze, eyes drawn from the box to Lisa's.

Break up? "What?" he asked.

"I can't be who I'm supposed to be with you, I'm sorry."

Ianto looked down at the little velvet box and then back up at Lisa again. Lisa finally noticed his glance and looked down at her desert. She looked up at him with wide eyes and Ianto felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Ianto," Lisa said, voice amazingly condescending with just that one word. Looking away, Ianto wondered how he could've gotten everything so wrong.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing up and walking around the table. "I'll settle the bill and then we'll leave."

"No," Ianto replied, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "Just go."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, before walking away from the table. Ianto smiled weakly at the waiter who came over, he barely glanced at the plate, simply leaving the bill next to Ianto's arm. Reaching across the table he picked up the box, shoving it into his pocket, he shoved the money with the bill and left the restaurant.

***

"Alright, enough is enough, Tea Boy," Owen said, walking into Ianto's room and pulling the book he had been reading out of his hands. Ianto looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, having no idea what Owen was going on about. Since the break-up with Lisa he had gone about his normal life, he still got top grades, still worked at the coffee house, still was in love with Lisa.

"You … being all … I don't know, but it's been weird, and I don't like it. So I've come up with a solution, cos that's just the awesome person I am," Owen replied, flopping onto his bed and throwing a magazine at him. Ianto raised his eyes to Owen when he realized it was for the Time Agency Academy.

"I'm not interested in being a Time Agent, Owen, that's your thing," Ianto said, tossing the brochure aside.

"First off, idiot, I want to be a medic, not a damn Time Agent, and secondly, that appears to be what your lady love's family wants," Owen replied, handing him the brochure. Ianto recognized the lady in the picture as Lisa's sister, he stood up and read the caption out loud.

"Third year Time Agency Student, Martha Hallet, pictured with her fiancee', Lieutenant Tom Milligan, Time Agent Graduate."

Owen grinned up at him, leaning over and stealing Ianto's coffee off his bedside table. Ianto rolled his eyes and walked over to the window.

"This is what Lisa wants," he murmured quietly, his heart aching, as it always did when he mentioned Lisa. Looking down at the magazine, he looked out at the rain drizzling down and smiled for the first time in two weeks.

He would become a Time Agent.

And he would win Lisa back.

*

**A/N** - Let me know what you thought :)


	2. The Stranger in the Great Coat

**A/N **- Huge thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favourited or reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - reviews are love :).

**Disclaimer** - Neither Torchwood nor Legally Blonde belong to me ... unfortunately.

*

**Chapter 2**  
The Stranger in the Great Coat

*

It hadn't been that hard changing his application to the Time Agency, but the counselor had warned him that even with his grades he still might not get in.

"The Time Agency looks at students on a case by case basis," she had said, looking at him with a stern glare. "Just because you get top marks doesn't mean you'll be guaranteed entry. No one knows exactly what their criteria for getting in are, it changes from person to person."

Ianto had nodded. He knew he could, no, would, get in. He had to, because that was how he was going to prove to Lisa that he was what she needed. Smiling as he left the counselor's office, Ianto couldn't help but feel lighter than he had since that night.

Now sitting on his bed, looking at the letter in his hand, Ianto wasn't so sure. What if he didn't get in? What would he do then? How would he win Lisa back?

Twirling the letter in his hands, he frowned and tried to build up the courage to open the letter.

"Oh for the love of …" Owen said, walking into the room and grabbing the letter off the table. Ianto dove at him, trying to grab the letter out of his hands, but Owen was faster and managed to get across the room, still holding it, a triumphant grin crossing his face.

Ianto sat back down on the bed, staring at the other man, who was tearing open the envelope.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't secretly hoped this would happen.

"Dear Mr Jones … blah, blah, blah … we are happy to inform you that you have been selected for Time Agency …" he trailed off, looking at Ianto in shock. "Fuck me, Jones. You did it."

Ianto stood and grabbed the letter out of his hands. Looking at the letter he read through it quickly and couldn't help the whoop of joy. He had gotten in. They had offered him a spot. His plan was that much closer to working.

"What about you?" he asked, realizing that Owen would be getting his offers today, if he hadn't already. Owen snorted.

"Was there any doubt?" he sneered, walking out the door. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he watched the other man leave.

His life was about to get back on track.

***

Stepping off the ship, Ianto quickly found his bags and stepped outside, into the hustle and bustle of Quadrant 4, the home to the Time Agency Academy. Owen wouldn't need to arrive until tomorrow, and a part of Ianto was sorry that they couldn't travel together. Owen was a smart ass, but he was an entertaining one. Especially when on a space ship.

Looking from one side to the other, Ianto grabbed his map from his backpack and tried to figure out which way he should be heading.

"Need some help?"

Ianto turned and tried not to stare at the man standing next to him. Short brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes you could get lost in, a smile that would have anyone drooling. And one of the sexiest coats Ianto had ever seen.

"Uh, no, yeah," Ianto replied, feeling a little flustered. The man seemed to find him amusing, an eyebrow raising and the smile widening. "I'm looking for the Academy."

"Ah," the man said, hailing a cab. "Well that's lucky. I'm headed to the Academy myself. Wanna share a cab?"

Ianto nodded, a devilish grin crossing the other's face, his eyes trailing down and then up Ianto's body. There was something about the man, that made Ianto's heart race a little faster, and he tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Sure," he said, shoving the map in his bag and getting into the cab. At least he had met one other student before getting there. "I'm Jones by the way. Ianto Jones."

The man turned to him and gave him another one of his heart-racing smiles.

"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones," he said, before turning to the driver and telling him where they wanted to go.

It wasn't until he had gotten to his dorm and was putting his bags down that he realized he had never gotten the other man's name.

***

Yawning, Ianto looked at the clock and groaned. Already six in the morning, and it felt like he had only just gotten to sleep. Rolling over and getting out of bed, he ran a hand through his messy hair and went about getting ready for the first day, hoping that he had prepared enough.

He was surprised at how much he enjoyed his first few classes of the day, having already done the reading he was able to interact with the other students, and found the being a Time Agent might actually be a career he would be good at.

He tried not to blush as he stumbled into his last class of the day: Weapon's Training.

Ignoring the teachers raised eyebrow, he took his seat on one of the benches, not seeing the two sets of amused blue eyes focusing on him. His first few classes had gone well, having already read all the required literature, he had been able to answer all the questions fired his way. He wasn't sure if he was prepared enough for this class though and it made him uneasy.

"Well," the Captain standing in front of them said, "welcome to your first day here. My name is Captain John Hart. I'll be teaching you basic weapons this term."

Captain Hart smirked as a girl at the back raised her hand.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Hart asked.

"The same Captain Hart who was in the battle of the Valiant?" she asked, hero worship written all over her face.

Hart chuckled indulgently and waved a hand. Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes. The guy may be a legend, but he was obviously full of himself.

"Now, now, we're not here to talk about how I single handedly took down 23 of the enemy, at great personal risk to myself. We're here to talk about weapons. Now who can tell me what this is," he asked, picking up one of the guns. Ianto smiled, recognizing the phaser and feeling confident that he could answer the man's question.

Hart picked a man up the back, who answered correctly, before his eyes drifted to Ianto's. Ianto had to gulp and tried, once again, not to blush as the man's intense eyes fell on him.

"You there, Eye Candy," Hart said, pointing at Ianto. "Come up here."

Placing his books on his chair, Ianto walked up to the Captain, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Sir?" he asked, and saw Hart's smirk widen.

"I want you to shoot the bull's eye," he replied, indicating to the targets behind him. Ianto swallowed hard. He may know a lot about the weapons, but he had never really fired one before. Taking the gun from the Captain's hand, ignoring the way the other's fingers lingered over his own, Ianto took the gun in his hand.

_How hard could firing a gun be?_, he thought to himself.

Taking a stance he had seen on TV, with one hand on the handle of the gun and the other supporting it, he aimed the gun as best he could and fired.

Missing the bull's eye, and the target, completely.

"Tut, tut, Eye Candy," Hart said, brushing behind him and turning to the other students. "Mr. Gray, do you think his lack of preparation is excusable?"

Turning, Ianto took in the young man lounging in the front row, who smirked at him, before shaking his head. "No, Captain, I don't."

"And would you support me, if I were to ask him to come back when he was better prepared?"

Gray's smirk widened, "Absolutely."

Ianto went over to the table and put the gun down. Ignoring everyone, he grabbed his bag and left the shooting range, hearing the Captain ask Gray to come up and show people how it was done.

The day had started so well and then the last class had to go and ruin it. Throwing his bag down on a bench, he sat, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him, angry, not only at the other two men, but also himself.

"This seat taken?"

Ianto looked up into clear blue eyes and couldn't help but smile at the man standing in front of him.

The man with the great coat.

"Uh, sure," he said, not minding as the man sat close next to him, arms stretching along the back of the seat.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the man asked, grinning at him. Ianto sighed and leaned back, ignoring the way the guy's hand seemed to rest on the nape of his neck.

"I kinda got kicked out," he muttered, ducking his head.

"Hmm," the man replied, fingers seeming to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. Ianto shook his head as the man pulled his arm away, obviously imagining what the other man had been doing.

"Captain Hart," he said, guessing who had kicked him out. "Let me guess you couldn't hit the bull's eye?"

"Do they expect you to be perfect?" Ianto asked, frustrated. He wasn't used to failing and hated not being able to do something. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"I hadn't even fired a gun before then," Ianto continued.

"I could help you out," the man said, leaning forward and mimicking Ianto's posture. "Show you how to fire a gun."

Ianto looked into the man's face, trying to see if the man was being genuine. Seeing nothing but the smile, Ianto found himself nodding.

"Um, sure. That'd help a lot," Ianto said, smiling at the man.

"Meet me at the shooting range at eight," the man said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Ianto called. "Do I get to know your name this time?"

The man didn't answer him, just turned and winked, before continuing to walk off.

"I like the coat!" he called again, chuckling when he heard the other man laugh. He wondered what year the man was. He was obviously almost finished if he could get use of the shooting range. Then again maybe any student could.

"Ianto?!" a voice asked. Ianto jumped up when he saw Lisa standing in front of him.

*

**A/N **- Let me know what you thought :)


	3. Tutoring

**A/N **- Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - you guys rock!

**A/N 2 **- I know absolutely nothing about coffee or coffee making! Seriously, zip. So if the coffee making doesn't make sense, it's because I have no idea what you do with a machine (and I realise that it's probably very simple, but I've never learnt).

*

**Chapter 3**  
Tutoring

*

"Lisa," he replied, unable to stop his heart from skipping a beat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around, seeming uncomfortable.

"I go here," Ianto said, placing a hand on her arm and giving it a short squeeze.

"You're going to the Time Agency?" she asked in disbelief. Ianto felt a little irritation at her comment. Whenever Lisa had needed help at school she had always come to him, so why wouldn't he be able to get into the Academy?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, not giving him time to answer her first question.

"Uh, yeah," he said, cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Did you know that if you can't fire a gun, they toss you out of class?"

"It was more the inadequate firing of the gun," a voice interrupted, the guy that had helped him get thrown out of class, Gray, coming up and putting an arm around Lisa's waist, kissing her on the lips. "You know this guy, honey?"

Lisa looked a little embarrassed before she nodded. "Ianto Jones, Adam Gray" she said, introducing them. "Adam's my-"

"Fiancée'," Gray cut in, giving Ianto that irritating smirk that made Ianto want to wipe it off his face. He looked away as the words sunk in. They had barely been apart four months and she was already engaged to someone else? Ianto tried to ignore the pain that ran through him.

"Nice meeting you. I've, uh, I've got to go," Ianto said, picking his bag up and walking away. He couldn't be around Lisa right now. It hurt too much, knowing he had been replaced already. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was surprised to find himself in front of the Academy Coffee House.

Smiling, he walked in, feeling himself relax as he walked up to the empty counter, taking a moment to wonder where the barrista was.

"Um, hello?" he asked, jumping as a red-headed man wearing a suit popped up from behind it.

"Oh. Hello," the man said, giving him a smile as he threw something over his shoulder.

"Uh," Ianto said, staring down at the mysterious shape on the floor.

"Oh," the man said, following his line of sight. "Don't mind that. Just something I've been playing with. Can I take your order?"

Frowning, Ianto dragging his eyes away from the strange object to look at the man's shining face.

"Uh, I'll just have a coffee to go. Thanks," he said, confusion running through him as the man moved to the coffee machine, looking like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hmm," the man said, putting a cup under the machine and twisting a few of the knobs, frowning as nothing but steam came out.

"What if I try this," he muttered to himself, pushing a button, a grin crossing his face as he saw the coffee coming out, looking over at Ianto and giving him the thumbs up.

"John!"

Ianto turned to see a young blond haired woman come out from the back.

"I asked you simply to take their orders," she said, a fond smile crossing her face. "You're a Libarian, Doctor, not a Barrista."

Ianto watched on in amusement as the man, John, apologized to the woman, before going off on a tale about the wonders of coffee making. His thoughts were cut off as he heard a smooth voice from behind him.

"How's your afternoon off going for you, Eye Candy?"

Ianto let the mask he used when he was around Lisa's family fall into place, before turning and looking at his Professor, Captain Hart.

"Fine, thank you, sir," he replied politely, before turning back around. Hart stepped closer and Ianto could feel his heat emanating onto his back.

"You know," Hart continued, mouth close to Ianto's ear. "I could do some private tutoring, teach you how to use your weapon to … satisfaction."

Ianto picked up his coffee, turning and quickly stepping out of the man's space.

"Thank you, sir, but I already have a tutor."

He gave the man a quick, fake smile before stepping outside, feeling the Captain's eyes following him out of sight. Rubbing a hand over his face, he had to wonder if all Time Agents were that arrogant.

***

At quarter to eight, Ianto stood waiting at the shooting range, which was deserted, not a soul in sight. Straightening his shirt, he tried not to fidget too much as he waited for the man in the great coat. He hoped that by the end of the night he would at least know what the man's name was.

Sitting down again, Ianto moved the two cups of coffee he had made onto the table.

"Do you ever stand still?" a voice interrupted him. Ianto stood and spun around. The man was leaning against a pole, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, holding up one of the cups of coffee. The man walked over and grabbed the cup taking a sip and then staring up at Ianto.

"That's really good," he said, a genuine smile crossing his face. Ianto smiled back and nodded.

"So … where do you want to start?" he asked, turning back to the shooting range. The man muttered something behind him and Ianto turned raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," the man said, coming to stand just in front of Ianto. "Okay, pick up the gun; show me what you've got."

Picking up the gun, Ianto positioned himself as he had earlier that day, trying not to let himself jump as the other man moved behind him, so close that Ianto could feel the heat coming off him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Relax," Jack breathed into his ear, causing a shiver to run down Ianto's spine. Shaking his head, he did as the other asked, relaxing his shoulders, still aiming the gun at the target.

"Widen your stance a little," he said, mouth so close Ianto could feel the dampness of the other man's breath on his ear, as the man's feet kicked his apart wider.

"Okay, now take a deep breath, let it out and squeeze your finger," Jack finished, his hands trailing off Ianto's shoulders and down his back, before being removed completely. Ianto closed his eyes briefly, opening them as he took a deep breath, letting it out and squeezing the trigger, laughing as he hit the target.

Turning, he found himself extremely close to the other man, his heart picking up it's pace as he found himself looking at the man's mouth, before his eyes trailed up to the blue eyes, shining in amusement.

"Just like that," the man whispered, moving a step closer, so they were almost touching, the heat of the other man causing Ianto's breath to catch. Blushing and shaking his head, Ianto grinned up at the man, ignoring the feelings running through him. He couldn't afford to lose focus on why he was here. He was here to win Lisa back.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking a step back, and turning back to the target. "If I keep working on it, I'm sure I'll be better in no time."

Raising the gun, he fired off a round, smiling as he got close to hitting the bull's eye, turning he was surprised to see that he was alone, the other man having disappeared, with one of the cups of coffee.

He ignored the feeling of loss he felt at the man's disappearance, turning back and practicing his firing, calling it a night, when his hands started to hurt. It wasn't until he started to walk back to his dorm that he realized.

He still hadn't gotten the man's name.

*

**A/N **- So I'm not very good at keeping the Doctor in character. He's such a quirky character and I absolutely love him (and there are people who are amazing at writing him), but I don't think I managed to write that in this. So I'm not sure how much he'll pop up. Anyway, let me know what you thought: of Lisa, Ianto, the man in the great coat :).


	4. Practicing and Party Invites

**A/N** - Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - reviews are love :)

*

**Chapter 4**

Practicing and Party Invites

*

The next day Ianto just managed to get into Universe Politics on time. He'd woken up that morning and had gone straight to the firing range, practicing until his alarm on his watch had gone off.

Having run the entire way, he sat at his desk, trying to catch his breath, and was shocked to see Lisa sitting a row in front of him.

He couldn't help but stare at her, waiting for the crippling feeling of pain he usually felt when he saw her to come, and was shocked to find it was simply a dull ache. Shaking his head and putting it away to think about later, he turned his attention to the lecturer.

"Good morning," the woman said, in a chirpy voice. "My name is Toshiko Sato. I'll be the one trying to inform you of the situations currently going on in the universe that may still be relevant when you've finished your time at the Academy."

"Some of you, I'm sure, may be aware that four days ago there appeared to be an attack on the planet Talis by, allegedly, Cybermen, who destroyed the entire planet's colonies," Tosh said, stopping when a hand raised in the air. Ianto glared at the back of the head of Gray, who was sitting slouched in his chair, one arm thrown around Lisa's shoulders.

"Yes, Mr. Gray?" Tosh asked politely.

"Wasn't it also speculated that the Cybermen came in after the planet had been destroyed? That it was in fact the Master who had decimated the world first?" he asked, sounding smug.

Tosh gave him a small smile, before taking her glasses off and fixing a cool gaze on the man sitting in front of her. Ianto couldn't help but be impressed, that look would send many men running, and he had never thought the kind Professor had it in her. Which he should have, her being a Time Agent.

"That is mere rumours, Mr. Gray, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring those into my class," she said, before smoothly going back into her lecture about Cybermen. Pulling out his notepad, Ianto set about taking notes, thinking that today might be a better day then yesterday.

By the end of class, Ianto remembered the way he had been feeling before Weapon's Training; that he felt like he was doing something he should be doing. Perhaps his calling in life was to be a Time Agent. Packing up his notes, Ianto watched Gray and Lisa walking out, a feeling of disgust in the pit of his stomach.

His thoughts were interrupted as Owen walked into the room. He had completely forgotten that his friend would have started yesterday and wondered how he had found him.

"Owen?" he asked.

"Finally!" Owen said. "I've been looking all over for you. I need to borrow …"

He trailed off as his eyes fell on Professor Sato.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," he said, charming grin crossing his face. Ianto had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to come out at the completely bored look on Tosh's face.

"You did well today, Ianto," she said, completely ignoring Owen and walking out the door. Ianto waited a few minutes, Owen staring at the door Tosh had left through, before finally giving in, and punching the young man in the arm.

"Ow," Owen said, rubbing his arm as he turned and glared at him. "You have anger issues, man."

"What do you want, Owen?" he asked, walking out of the room, Owen following behind him. Shaking his head, Owen snapped out of the trance he was in, giving Ianto one of his cheeky smiles.

"Need to borrow your room," Owen replied. Ianto stopped and turned to him.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I can't take the girls back to my dorm room; they'll know where to find me. This way makes it harder," Owen replied, as if what he was saying made perfect sense.

"Yeah, but then they'll know where I live and they'll hound _me_. And how do you already have a date?" he asked. Owen shrugged, pulling an apple out of his pocket and taking a bite.

"I'm just irresistible," Owen replied, causing Ianto to give in to the urge to roll his eyes.

"So what do you say?" Owen asked, as they rounded a corner.

"No," he said.

"But," Owen said, stopping as their way was cut off by Captain Hart.

"Ah, Eye Candy, just the man I was looking for," he said, eyes flicking over Owen before resting, intensely, on Ianto again. "I've decided I may have been a little … harsh, in the first class. So, due to my kindness, I'm going to give you another chance, on Friday."

Ianto nodded, ignoring the look Owen was throwing at him and the Captain.

"Thank you, sir," he said, surprising himself at how polite he sounded. Captain Hart took a step towards him, a smug smile on his face.

"And my offer still stands. For the tutoring," he said, shoulder brushing against Ianto's as he walked past him.

"Man," Owen said, eyes narrowing as he followed the Captain's path. "He wants in your pants."

Ianto sighed and started walking again.

"I'm serious," Owen said, catching up. "You better watch yourself, Jones."

"I can take care of myself, Owen," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Owen shrug, sending a smile at some girls' walking past.

"So about letting me have your room …"

**

Walking out of the firing range that night, Ianto walked straight into Lisa.

"Whoa," he said, catching the girl as she fell. "You okay?"

Lisa nodded, straightening up and moving away from him. Ianto wondered why that didn't hurt more. Shaking his head at the strange thought, he gave the woman of his dreams a smile. Lisa's smile looked strained.

"Hello, Ianto," she said quietly, looking uncomfortable. Ianto found himself taking a step back, to try and make her feel more comfortable. "Practicing?"

Ianto nodded, running a hand through his hair, wondering when it had become so hard to talk to her.

"Yeah, Gray told me about the first day," she said. "Are you sure this is where you want to be, Yan?"

He felt irritated at her question, not only for it's condescending tone, but also because for the first time in a long time, he felt that he had found what he was meant to be doing. Frowning, he shifted his bag, surprised that he wanted the conversation to be over.

"I should probably go," he said, moving to walk past her, looking down in surprise at her hand when it grabbed his arm.

"We're having a party tonight," she said. "Everyone's coming in cocktail dress. You should come."

Feeling confused, Ianto nodded, taking the piece of paper she held out to him, with the address on it.

"Yeah, I'll try," he said, watching her go with a frown on his face.

Why wasn't he more excited about Lisa inviting him to her party?

*

**A/N **- Let me know what you thought :). Any answers for Ianto about why he doesn't feel as excited?


	5. Firing Range

**A/N **- Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who review. Reviews are lovely. Cookies to everyone who reviews! LOL.

**A/N 2** - So I was going to have The Doctor in this, but decided to put him into the next chapter instead. I hope you enjoy it :).

*

**Chapter 5**  
Firing Range

*

"That doesn't look like 'cocktail dress', Owen" Ianto said, straightening his already perfect tie. Owen had heard about the party, and had convinced Ianto that he needed to go. Where Ianto wore a suit though, Owen was wearing jeans, a button-down shirt and a leather jacket.

Walking closer to the house, Ianto felt his feet slow, seeing that the people walking into the house where the party was being held, were wearing clothes similar to Owen. Stopping completely, he froze as he heard Lisa's laugh coming off from the side.

"Come on," Owen said, indicating the house. Ianto shook his head.

"I'll catch up," he said, already walking off in the direction where he had heard Lisa's laugh. Owen gave him one of his looks that said he clearly thought Ianto was crazy for still wanting Lisa, before heading into the house.

Rounding the corner, Ianto stood back as he saw Lisa and Gray, sitting with a group of students from class.

"Well, I think he'll make it," one of the girls said, glaring at the others who were putting money into a hat. Frowning, Ianto went to take a step closer, freezing as he heard his name.

"Please," Gray sneered. "Jones will make an utter fool of himself on Friday and then we'll never see him again."

Growling, Ianto went to take a step out to confront them, but was stopped dead, when he heard Lisa's laugh.

"Give him some credit," she said, making Ianto smile as he thought she was standing up for him. "He'll last until next week at least."

Shaking his head, Ianto turned and strode away, his angry steps taking him to the firing range again. Taking one of the guns from the weapons cabinet, he took his jacket off, rolling up his sleeves, before aiming and firing at the target.

He had often heard Lisa making fun of other's and it had been one of the things they had argued about when they had been together. But to hear her putting him down, it hurt, making him wonder why he even wanted her back.

"Do I even want to know whose head you're imagining?" a smooth voice asked from behind him. Unable to stop a smile from crossing his face, Ianto turned, unsurprised to see his mysterious coat man standing behind him.

"Do you even have a name?" Ianto asked. "Or are you really some kind of ghost?"

The man chuckled, walking up to Ianto, invading his personal space. Ianto felt himself relax, leaning back against the table he'd put his gun on.

"No, I'm definitely, what's the word, corporeal," he replied, cheeky grin coming to his face.

"So does this 'corporeal' person have a name?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow, feeling his heart race as the man leaned into him.

"Jack," the man replied, mouth a hair breadths away from his. Jack stayed there for a few seconds, before moving past Ianto, towards the weapons cabinet.

"You plan to stay longer?" Jack asked, taking his coat off as he loaded his gun. Ianto found his eyes drawn to the other man's hands, distracting him from what the other man, Jack, he reminded himself, had said.

"Sorry?" he asked, seeing the way Jack's eyes lightened as they looked up at him.

"I asked if you were planning to stay and practice," he said. Ianto shook his head, wondering why he felt that same sense of loss as before at refusing the other man.

"Early start tomorrow, I should get to bed," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, before nodding and turning away. Ianto packed away the equipment he had used, moving towards the door.

"Oh, by the way," Jack called. "Love the suit."

Ianto couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the range, a warm feeling filling his chest.

**

Jolting in bed, Ianto sat up, looking for whatever it was that had disturbed his sleep. Taking in his room, he noticed the dark haired man sitting at his desk, typing on his computer, and looking completely at home.

"Owen?" he asked, groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

Turning over, he looked at his clock, groaning as he saw the red 3:00 on his bedside clock.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, jerk," he muttered, rolling over and glaring at the other man's back.

"Girl in my room and I need to finish this report," Owen replied, typing away at the computer.

"And you thought 'hey, I know, instead of waking her up, I'll wake up Ianto, who has a practical tomorrow'," Ianto replied, throwing an arm over his eyes and trying to make himself relax.

Tomorrow was the day that Captain Hart would let him back into class, _if_ he managed to hit the bull's eye. He'd practiced the past two days whenever he could, but there was still a part of him that was worried that he might screw up.

"No, I don't want that awkwardness I always get when they wake up and want to start talking about 'relationships'," Owen said. "As if I didn't clearly tell them before that I'm not into that kind of thing. This is your fault anyway, if you'd just let me use your room instead of my own."

"You know you're an ass right?" Ianto asked, turning onto his front, facing away from the desk and closing his eyes. Not pointing out that then the girl would be in his bed and he wouldn't be sleeping at all. "Try to keep it down."

He missed the, no doubt witty, remark Owen threw his way, already being pulled back into his dreams.

**

Walking to Weapon's Training that day, Ianto tried to make himself calm down. He knew he could at least hit the target, and the last few training sessions he had managed the bull's eye four out of five times. He just hoped that the first shot he fired wasn't one of the one out of five misses.

Sitting down on one of the front benches, Ianto tried to ignore Captain Hart's gaze, preferring instead to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Captain Hart on the other hand, had other plans, launching into a lecture and demonstration on how the gold dust phasers worked, instead of calling on Ianto, looking up in surprise as Gray's hand raised.

"Something you not understanding, Gray?" he asked, leaning back against a post, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir," Gray replied. "Just wondering why Ianto Jones is back in this class?"

Ianto felt his jaw clench and had to work at keeping his face a blank mask.

"Not your problem, Gray," Hart replied. "And the next time you question me about another student, you might find yourself out of my class."

Ianto sunk down in his seat, wondering what was going on. Hart had said that he would have to prove himself today, and yet he had just gone straight into the lecture. Running a hand through his hair, he shifted a little uncomfortably as Hart's eyes raked over him, before turning back to the class.

By the end of the class, Ianto had a new respect for the man teaching them. While Hart was as arrogant as they came, he obviously had the abilities to back it up, and hearing one of his lessons, Ianto felt he might actually be able to learn a lot from the man.

"Jones," Hart called, as the class was packing up. "Stay behind."

Ianto nodded, sitting back down and watching everyone walk out, ignoring the look Gray sent his way.

"So, Eye Candy," Hart said, coming to stand in front of him, holding a gun out and gesturing towards the firing range. "Show me what you've got."

Taking the gun, Ianto moved past the Captain, trying not to brush against the man, which was hard considering that Hart seemed to be trying to get in his way.

Standing as Jack had taught him and breathing deeply, he relaxed and breathed out, squeezing the trigger, and hitting the bull's eye almost every time, only missing once.

"Not bad," Hart murmured, having come up behind him while Ianto had been firing. "But I think we can improve that stance."

Ianto swallowed hard, as Hart's hands moved lightly over his shoulders and down his arm.

"See, if you put your hands like this," he said, moving Ianto's hands and moving closer so his front was flush against Ianto's back. Ianto cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable at the other man's close contact.

"I think that you'll find that you're making Mr. Jones uncomfortable," an angry voice cut in. Ianto shook himself out of the daze, moving away from Hart and turning to see an angry looking Jack standing behind them.

"Is that right?" Hart asked, glaring at the other man. "Sure you're not just jealous?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hart, before looking over at Ianto with an unreadable expression, at least unreadable to Ianto. For some reason, the look had Hart smirking at the both of them.

"Oh, I see," Hart murmured. "Maybe I'm the one you're jealous _of_."

Ianto felt his cheeks heat up, as he tried to remain as unreadable as possible.

"Get out of here, John," Jack growled, taking a step closer. Hart looked between the two of them, hands raised as he took a step towards the door.

"Of course, you'll just have to clean up after me," he replied with a wink, striding out of the range and leaving Ianto to face the man who was becoming even more of a mystery. Who was Jack that he could tell a Professor off?

"You should be more careful, Jones," Jack said, still with that unreadable expression on his face. Nodding, Ianto turned and put the gun on the table. When he turned back, Jack had moved closer, eyes running up and down Ianto.

"No suit this time?" he asked, cheeky grin crossing his face. Ianto shook his head, trying to figure out why he felt so nervous.

"Although," Jack said, moving closer still, until he stood almost as close as Hart had been standing, and yet, this time, Ianto didn't feel uncomfortable, but more relaxed. "I do appreciate the dark jeans, with the belt buckle."

Ianto's breath caught as Jack's two index fingers hooked onto his belt, pulling him closer across the small gap that separated them, until he stood flush against the other man.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Jack whispered, mouth brushing Ianto's as he spoke. Ianto swallowed hard, staring into the intense blue eyes, his heart racing.

He nodded, trying to figure out what he was feeling, confusion making him feel light-headed

"Good," Jack said, moving away from him suddenly. "Follow me."

*

**A/N **- So I love Hart. He's so much fun to write. As is Jack. There's just something about flirty characters. LOL.

**A/N 2** - So the mysterious coat man is revealed! Let me know what you thought :).


	6. Myfanwy

**A/N **- Huge thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed, I had the most reviews for the last chapter, so huge thanks to everyone who did :). Reviews are love.

*

**Chapter 6**

Myfanwy

*

As he followed the man, taking in the way the man walked, eyes straying down, Ianto shook his head. He was here to get Lisa back; it's all he had been able to think about since they had broken up. But now, now his head was filled with Jack, as well as Lisa, or if he was honest with himself, mainly Jack.

Frowning, he noticed that they were leaving the Academy's grounds.

"Um," Ianto said, as they continued to walk further into the darkness. "Where are we going?"

He wasn't worried about his safety. Something about Jack told him that if the other man had wanted to hurt him he wouldn't have hesitated to have done it back at the range. But he was curious about what the other man had in store.

Jack ignored him, before turning, in front of a warehouse and smiling at him.

"Pterodactyl," he said, indicating the warehouse behind him with his head.

"I'm sorry?" Ianto asked, confused.

"I need your help capturing a pterodactyl," Jack said, pulling out a large needle from his coat.

"A pterodactyl?" he asked in disbelief, eyes wide as he took in the very, _very_ large needle.

"Yep," Jack replied, giving him another grin.

"Uh, okay," Ianto replied, shaking his head. "How?"

"Well," Jack said, moving towards the door. "You distract him and I'll jab him with this."

"And how am I supposed to 'distract him'?" he asked.

Jack frowned, before shrugging.

"Wave your arms around, yell. That kind of thing," Jack replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Ianto walked towards him, standing just behind him outside the door, trying to ignore the intoxicating smell coming from the other man and the way it sent thrills running through his body.

"Okay," Jack said, opening the door. "Let's go."

As soon as the door opened, all of Ianto's disbelief went out the window, as a _pterodactyl_ flew straight at them, screeching.

Jack slammed the door shut, and Ianto leant against it. He knew that the Academy was situated on a rift line. But to actually see a creature come through that hadn't lived in millennia was … thrilling.

"A pterodactyl," he said, laughing a little as he looked over at Jack. Jack nodded, grin still firmly in place.

"Ready for the next try?" Jack asked, needle coming up in front of him. Ianto pushed off the door, giving a short nod.

"Alright," Jack said, securing the needle firmly on the syringe. "On the count of three then. One. Two. Three."

They both ran through the door, eyes on the huge creature that was flying above them.

"Okay," Jack said eyes firmly on the creature. "Distract him."

Looking over at the other man, Ianto nodded, hand going into one of his pockets and pulling out the chocolate bar that he hadn't been able to eat in class, as the pterodactyl landed in front of them.

"Hey," he called, opening the chocolate and waving it around. "Look what I've got! It's chocolate. Yeah."

Moving off to one side, he could see Jack mirroring him, before Jack lunged for the creature that was avidly staring at the chocolate Ianto held, sticking the needle into it's … neck.

The creature took flight before its effect could take place though, taking Jack with it, as it flew up to the roof.

Following their movements, Ianto held his arms out, wondering if he'd be able to lessen the other man's fall, as he saw Jack let go of the creature.

He felt the air pushed out of his lungs as Jack landed on him, both of them falling on the floor. Looking up, Ianto rolled them over, avoiding the pterodactyl as it crashed down.

Unconscious.

Laughing, he looked down into Jack's face. The other man chuckling before a serious look crossed over it.

Realizing that he was laying flush on top of the other man, Ianto put his hands on either side of Jack's head, starting to push himself up, but stopping when Jack's arms went around him.

"Jack," he said, Jack's arms stopping him from pushing himself up, the confusing feeling from before running through him. As he stared down at the other man, he tried not to focus on the arousing smell coming from him, making his thoughts even more muddled.

"Ianto," Jack said, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other running up to rest on the nape of his neck, eyes searching Ianto's, before he leaned up slowly, mouth covering Ianto's gently.

Jack's tongue lapped at his lips, delving inside as Ianto opened his mouth, allowing the other man to explore. He groaned, feeling Jack echo it, as Jack's hand ran through his hair, causing him to push down, Jack's heat making his body burn.

Pulling back, Ianto looked at Jack's swollen mouth, before raising his eyes to see the pupil-blown one's of Jack's.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, hands moving up and down his back. Stiffening, Ianto pulled away quickly, standing and staring down at the other man.

"Ianto," Jack said, leaning up on one elbow.

"I … I have to go," Ianto said, turning and walking away.

As he walked out the door, looking down at his feet, he wondered when his life had gotten so complicated.

It didn't take him long to get back to the Academy, the confusing thoughts running over and over in his mind.

He was here for Lisa, so why was he-

"Well, hello again."

Ianto's head snapped up, a small smile crossing his face as he recognized the man from the coffee shop.

"Hello," Ianto replied, wondering what the man was doing wandering around at night.

"I like looking at the stars," the man, John the librarian, his memory supplied, said, looking up at the sky, a fond smile on his face. Ianto wondered if the other man could read his mind, what he said seemingly an answer for what Ianto had thought, before shaking his head at the ridiculous idea.

"Yes," Ianto said, looking up at the sky. "I suppose."

"Yes," John continued. "You stare up at them, looking for one thing, and out of nowhere find out that you're looking at something completely different. Something you never expected."

"I … guess," Ianto replied, feeling confusion run through him.

"And it can be scary sometimes," John said, hands tucked into the pockets of his suit pants. "But, then, we realize that it's exciting and maybe it's what we should've been looking for in the first place. That what we were looking at before, didn't really suit us."

"O-kay," Ianto said, feeling like he was missing a part of the conversation.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Jones," John said, giving him a smile and a nod, before walking away, still staring at the sky.

Ianto watched him go, a puzzled smile crossing his face.

**

"So I'm going to ask your Professor out."

Ianto looked up from his computer, looking over to the bed where Owen sat, eating a burger. It had been a week since his … adventure with Jack and his talk with John, both events still confusing him.

"Could you not eat that on my bed?" he asked, frowning as Owen dropped sauce onto his comforter, pushing Jack and John to the back of his mind.

"I could," Owen said, taking another bite. "What do you think she'd like more? A picnic dinner? Or dinner at a restaurant?"

Rolling his eyes, Ianto turned back to his computer.

"She's not going to go out with you, Owen," Ianto said.

"Don't be so sure, Solider Boy," Owen replied, smug grin crossing his face. Both of them jumped as his door flew open, Rhys, one of the men in Ianto's class, walking in.

"You're not going to believe it," he said. "They're picking people to go to Vargas 9."

"What?"

"What?"

Owen and Ianto both said at the same time. Rhys nodded, smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, and they've picked three first year students to go."

"Wait," Ianto said, standing up. "Why?"

"Apparently the Cybermen came in and destroyed four of the bases on there. They're sending in reinforcements to get those they can out and to destroy everything else," Rhys answered.

"Why first year students though?" Ianto asked. Rhys shrugged.

"Buggered if I know, but the list is up now."

Following the other man out of the room, Ianto wondered who had made the list and why.

He slowed as he saw a group of people all standing around a notice board, watching as Lisa squealed, leaping into Gray's arms and giving him a kiss. Pushing his way through the crowd, he let his eyes run down the list names, noticing that majority of them were senior years, before feeling his breath catch.

_Ianto Jones._

Second name from the bottom. He'd been assigned to help the Archivists, collecting and cataloguing the data from the planet no doubt.

"Who got the last spot though?" he heard Gray ask. He felt a small smile cross his face as he managed to get out of the group, looking over at where the two stood.

"Fuck, Jones," Owen said, clapping him on the shoulder as he pushed his way out as well. "You got picked."

Lisa's eyes widened as she stared at him and Ianto felt his smile grow as he turned away from her and her fiancée, not feeling any of the old hurt that he used to when he thought of Gray as that.


	7. Confused Hurt

**A/N** - Huge thanks as always to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. Especially those who reviewed. Reviews motivate! LOL.

**A/N 2** - Little shorter then usual, for the simple fact I'm sick and my head's all fuzzy and light headed. Any mistakes I'm blaming on that. Hopefully it's okay though.

*

**Chapter 7**

Confused Hurt

*

Walking into the firing range, Ianto pulled the Gold Dust Phasers out of the weapon cabinet, looking down at the weapon that everyone who was going to Vargus 9 would be assigned.

He hadn't worked with them that much and so planned to practice with them for the next few days, until he was shipped out. As he practiced, he felt himself relax, gaining confidence as he was able to control the weapon better and better.

It was unlikely that he would need to use it. He was going to the planet as an Archivist, not to take on the Cybermen, but there was always the possibility that he would have to defend himself, that the agents assigned to his team could be taken out. And he planned on being ready.

It wasn't long before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Putting the gun down, he wasn't surprised when he turned around and saw Jack watching him. Jack's eyes running up and down his body, scorching him with there intensity, as he moved closer.

"There's nothing sexier than a man who knows how to handle their weapon," Jack said, mouth twitching. Ianto couldn't help the bark of laughter that left him at the statement. Biting his lip to stop as Jack stepped closer.

"Nice line," he said, when he had finally managed to stop the laughter from bubbling up.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Jack said, face going serious. "You left awfully quickly the other night."

Ianto felt a blush cross his face as he remembered the other night, breath quickening as the other man stepped closer again, chest just brushing his own.

"You need to say something, Ianto," Jack whispered, mouth brushing Ianto's as he spoke. Ianto swallowed hard, staring into the intense blue eyes, feeling his heart racing. He nodded his head, before closing the gap, and pressing his mouth against Jack's.

Jack groaned, arms coming up to wrap around him, but allowing Ianto to control the kiss. Ianto lapped at Jack's lips, tongue delving inside as Jack's mouth opened. Exploring the man's mouth, he felt himself echoing Jack's groan, his arms wrapping around Jack's waist.

Pulling back, Ianto looked at Jack's swollen mouth, raising a finger to trace his lips.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, hands moving up and down his back, causing Ianto to relax further. He let out a stuttering breath as Jack ducked his head, laying kisses along his jaw, making his way to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"Ianto," he whispered again, as he walked Ianto backwards, until the back of his legs met the table. He leaned back, turning his head and capturing Jack's mouth, as Jack stepped between his legs.

He groaned as Jack's hand drifted down to the front of his jeans, rubbing the hardness that was slowly growing.

The moment was ruined as the sound of clapping echoed around the range.

"I knew you had to be screwing one of the higher ups," Gray's sneering voice said, as the man stepped out of the shadows. "Although I gotta admit, I thought it was Hart you were doing."

"This isn't any of your business, Adam," Jack's voice replied, sounding like steel.

"Ah, come on, bro," Gray replied, a smug smirk crossing his face. "You weren't going to introduce me to your piece of ass this year?"

Looking between the two, Ianto felt like he'd been thrown into the middle of a conversation, having missed all the important parts.

"This is none of your business, Adam," Jack replied, voice still missing the warmth it usually had, as he straightened up, allowing Ianto to stand.

"Maybe," Gray said, eyes sweeping over Ianto, before turning back to Jack. "Maybe I should let Jones know the type of person you really are, bro."

Gray turned back to Ianto, eyes glinting with malice.

"You see, Jones," he started. "My darling brother here and Captain Hart, have an ongoing bet. It all started when they went here, back then, it was to see how many first years they could bed. But that got boring, especially when they both became Time Agents and could pretty much get whoever they wanted. So they started a new deal, staying with the first years of course, they pick only one and see which one can bed them first. I guess you're this year's challenge."

Swallowing, Ianto looked back at Jack, who was staring back at him with pleading eyes.

"It's not like that," Jack murmured, raising a hand and dropping it as Ianto took a step away. He couldn't understand why he felt so hurt; after all he was here for Lisa, so he had no cause to be angry at Jack. Sure, he thought what Jack and Hart were doing was abhorrent, but it didn't explain the pain.

"I should go," he said, ignoring the way Jack was looking at him, and walking out the door.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself staring at the bench where he had first seen Lisa again, had accepted Jack's help. Sitting on it, he echoed the same pose he had back then, elbows on his knees, and head in his hands.

"Ianto?" a quiet voice asked.

Ianto looked up and tried to give Professor Sato a smile, which he was sure probably came out more as a grimace.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her umbrella up over herself and him, sitting down, as it started to rain.

"Have you ever made a decision because of your heart and not your head?" he asked, looking over and catching the smile that crossed her face.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, and I know this will make you think I'm an idiot, but I joined the Time Agency to win my ex-girlfriend back," he said. "Biggest mistake I've ever made."

He turned in shock as he heard her scoff.

"Oh, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Ianto, I don't care why or what reason made you come here, but I've been keeping my eye on you and you are exactly what we need in a Time Agent. Don't let some little boy and his brother make you think that you shouldn't be here. Why do you think I chose you to be the student who joined the Archivists?"

Ianto looked at her in shock; not realizing it had been her that had put his name forward for Vargus 9, then frowned, wondering how the other woman knew about what had just happened.

"Don't make me regret my choice," she said, standing up and walking away.

*

**A/N **- Sorry to those who wanted more Hart. He is coming up again in the next few chapters, but I couldn't resist having Gray be the one to spill the beans. I love to hate him (*cough* sorry to those who just love him).


	8. Not a Bet

**A/N **- Thanks so much to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. You guys rock, reviews make me happy :).

**A/N 2** - Not too sure about this chapter. I don't know. I might go back and rewrite it later, but for now, I hope you enjoy :).

*

**Chapter 8**

Not a Bet

*

"What the hell are you doing, Jones?"

Turning around, Ianto took in Owen, who was leaning against his doorway, arms crossed, staring at Ianto's bag with a mild look of contempt.

"Packing, Owen," he replied, voice still laced with hurt. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, not after everything that had happened with Jack, Grey and Professor Sato.

A part of him didn't want to let what Grey had told him hurt, but it had. He wasn't sure what had been happening between him and Jack, but he just couldn't believe it was all fake. That Jack had done everything just to try and get him into bed, just to win a bet.

It also explained why Professor Hart was always coming onto him, always watching him, showing up wherever he was.

The idea that Jack had just been using him hurt more then when Lisa had broken up with him.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Owen said, coming into the room and shutting the door. "I'm talking about you being all mopey again. I thought we got over that, you know, Time Academy, winning her back. That seemed to raise your spirits."

"It's … this has nothing to do with Lisa," he replied, finishing his packing and zipping his bag up.

"Really?" Owen asked, voice full of curiosity. "Then who is it?"

"Who's what?" Ianto asked, turning away from the other man.

"The person who has you all mopey," Owen said. "Someone from class? Is she hot?"

Rolling his eyes, he picked his bag up, walking out of his room.

"Wait," Owen said, walking next to him. "It's not the professor is it? The one I said wanted to get in your pants? Cos, man, you're smarter then that. Getting involved with your professor is just asking for trouble."

"And yet, you want to get with Professor Sato," Ianto replied, as they made there way down to where the ships were waiting to take them to Vargas 9.

"That's completely different," Owen said, waving it off. "She's not _my_ professor. So it doesn't apply. And don't think I didn't miss you _not_ answering the question."

"It's not Hart," he answered tiredly, hand running over his face, trying to ignore the pang that went through him as he thought of Jack.

"Then who?" Owen asked, as they walked into the hanger where everyone was congregating.

"Ianto."

He tried not to stiffen as he heard Jack's voice, looking down at the ground before looking up at Jack. He felt his breath knocked out of him as he took in Jack in his uniform.

Jack was a Captain. And he looked incredibly good in the uniform.

Ianto hated the feeling that ran through him as he took in all of Jack, hating that his heart had started to race.

"Sir," he replied neutrally, trying to ignore Owen, who was looking back and forth between him and Jack, his eyes narrowed. He needed to get them away from Jack, before Owen figured out what was going on.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Mr. Jones?" Jack said, an unreadable expression in his eyes, as he stared intently at Ianto.

"He's busy," Owen answered for him, glaring at Jack.

Looked like he'd figured out who the person he'd been thinking about was.

"It'll just take a minute," Jack murmured, moving closer to him, his smell surrounding Ianto and causing warmth to spread through him. Ianto looked away, trying to collect his thoughts, not wanting to give in, to let Jack close enough to hurt him again.

"Please," Jack said, voice low and husky.

"He's busy," Owen said again, moving closer to Ianto, still glaring at the other man.

"Please?" he asked again, eyes pleading with Ianto.

Rolling his eyes, he shifted his bag so it was more comfortable.

"I suppose a minute won't hurt," Ianto said, not missing the eye roll Owen sent his way.

"He'll be over in a second," Owen said, his voice like steel, as he indicated to a corner.

Jack gave him one of his smile's, the one that made it hard for Ianto to remember what he was thinking, before moving over to the space.

"Okay, Tea-boy," Owen said, moving into his personal space. "This ass obviously did something that hurt you, and I don't know why but you always seem to want to give the idiots a second chance."

He held up his hand when Ianto went to respond, a look in his eye telling him not to interrupt.

"Don't forgive him too easily," Owen said. "Make him work for it a bit. If you're hurt then it was obviously a dick thing he did. You deserve better then Lisa, she used you as a door mat for too long. And if this guy knows what's good for him he won't hurt you again."

Staring in shock as Owen left, Ianto couldn't help but smile. Owen usually denied that they were friends, saying he was only hanging around for the coffee, but once in awhile he would say something that would remind Ianto that Owen did see him as a friend.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and started to walk over where Jack was leaning against the wall, eyes following the path Ianto was taking, staring hungrily.

He stopped a few feet from the other man and crossed his arms, eyebrow raised in question.

"Ianto," Jack said, moving closer to him, frowning when Ianto moved away a step. "I just … what Grey said it wasn't what I was doing."

"Really?" Ianto asked. "So you and Professor Hart don't have a bet like that going on?"

"We did," Jack said, hand reaching out and grabbing Ianto's arm as he turned to leave. "But you weren't part of a bet, Ianto. I swear. I would never treat you like that."

"But you would other people?" Ianto asked, a part of him wanting to accept Jack's words, the other part not wanting to.

"I," Jack said, looking flustered. "I … it. Everything changed, Ianto. I, please, I would never hurt you."

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

Ianto groaned when he turned his head and saw Hart standing behind him, smirk on his face, eyes dancing.

"Not now, John," Jack said, eyes staring intensely at the other man, thumb rubbing circles on Ianto's arm. Ianto tried to ignore the tingling feeling he got from the movement.

"Oh, come on," Hart said. "Why should you be the only person who gets to talk to Eye Candy?"

"John," Jack growled, the tone making it harder for Ianto to stay angry at the other man when the tone sent a shot of pure want through him.

"What?" Hart replied, face the picture of innocence.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp.

"I'll leave you two to it," he muttered.

"Ianto," Jack said. "Wait."

"Too bad, Harkness," Hart said, as Ianto walked away

Moving over to the sign in counter, he tried to ignore the confusing thoughts that were running through his head, the image of Jack pleading with him to listen, the way his voice had dropped into a growl at Hart.

"Eye Candy."

Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath, before turning and facing his professor, who had obviously been staring at his ass, his eyes trailing slowly up Ianto's body, a smirk on his face, clearly not embarrassed.

"Professor," he said, trying not to blush at the look the man was sending him.

"We've got a few hours until we all leave," Hart said, moving closer to him. "How about I show you how to use the new weapons?"

Shaking his head, Ianto took a step back from the leering man.

"I'm not going to be part of your bet," he said quietly, glaring at the other man. "So I suggest you and Ja- the Captain, find someone else to use."

"What bet?" Hart asked, face a picture of confusion.

"The one you two have had since your first year here," Ianto said. "The first person to bed the mark wins."

He looked on in shock as Hart started laughing.

"Oh, Eye Candy," Hart said, shaking his head and moving closer. "You're no bet. Jack called that thing off last year, after he went traveling with that damn Doctor. We just happen to have a very similar taste in men."

"What?" Ianto asked, feeling confused, and at the same time hopeful.

"There was no bet this year, Eye Candy," Hart said. "Jack and I were hitting on you cos we wanted to."

"Oh," Ianto said.

"Ianto!"

He turned as Professor Sato called to him.

"I need to talk to you about some of the things we'll be doing on Vargus," she said, walking up to them.

"My offer's still on the table, _Ianto_," Hart drawled, winking at him as he walked off.

As Tosh started to talk to him, he found his eyes wandering over to Jack, taking in the man's frowning face. Jack seemed to feel his eyes on him, his eyes flicking up and meeting Ianto's, a light entering them as Ianto gave him a small nod.

*

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :)


	9. Clipped

**A/N** - Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited, and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. Huge thanks to you guys. Reviews are love.

**A/N 2** - So this chapter might have a few mistakes. I've been sick the past few days (again!). So sorry about that :).

*

**Chapter 9**

Clipped

*

Vargus 9 is like no other planet Ianto had ever seen, not that he'd seen many, but there was something about the planet, underneath the destruction, that you could tell the world had been one of the most beautiful places.

He was attached to Tosh's team; Tosh, two graduates and another student, a third year, making up the rest of the team.

"Alright, Ianto, stick close to me," Tosh said, as they walked over the rubble. "We need to make it to the archives. The base's archives were apparently four floors below the ground. We're going to have to look for the stairs, see if we can make our way down that way."

Their job was to collect any objects that the Agency deemed 'important' and also try to figure out exactly what had happened in their region. The Agency knew the basics, but there didn't seem to be any sense to the attack.

It took them a long time to find the stairs, and even longer to make it down them, the attack having caused debris to fall and block the way. The floor where the archives were was surprisingly intact, and Ianto looked around in wonder at the cabinets and files.

They spent the whole day going through the different relics and files, and Ianto was relieved to not come into contact with the Cybermen that were supposedly still on the planet.

Tosh finally called it a day when one of the Archivists almost blew the floor up after accidentally rubbing a necklace.

"We'll start the same time tomorrow, people," she called, as they made their way back to camp. Walking along and talking to the others, Ianto found himself trailing off, as a pit settled in his stomach, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

Everything seemed to slow down, as shots took out the two people in front of him. Reacting on instinct, Ianto pushed Tosh down, looking up as the man next to him also fell.

Rolling off to the side, he pulled his phaser out of his belt, glad that he had clipped it on before he had left that morning, and fired as the two Cyrbermen came into view. Next to him, Tosh was also firing.

"Tosh," he called, the alien he was firing on moving closer, making him back track. He kept one eye on Tosh, as she kept firing, not hearing him, a smile crossing her face as she took the Cyberman out, and the other on his Cyberman, still firing, hoping that the thing would fall soon.

He cried out as the Cyberman's shot clipped his leg, stumbling and falling to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he fired again, relief rushing through him as the other fell to the ground.

Standing up gingerly, he grimaced as he put pressure on his leg.

"Ianto," Tosh said, running up to him, putting her arm around him. "Are you okay?"

"It clipped my leg," he said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Toshiko?" a familiar voice called.

Looking up, Ianto's eyes briefly met with Jack's, taking in how good the man looked in his uniform, before looking at the four men standing behind him, guns in hands.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked, eyes flitting between Tosh and him, resting on his leg, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Fine, Jack," Tosh replied. "Ianto got clipped though."

"I've got him," Jack said, moving forward and taking Tosh's place, his hand resting warmly on his hip, sending a thrill through Ianto, his heart beating a little faster. Tosh stared at him and Jack, eyes narrowed, before she turned away.

He tried to ignore the heat coming from the other man, Jack's scent surrounding him, as they moved slowly back towards base camp.

"So," Jack started nervously, fingers caressing his hip soothingly. "… how's your first day been?"

"You mean apart from the shooting?" he joked, sending a smile Jack's way so that he knew he was kidding.

"I-"

"Heard there was a shooting, thought we'd come and make sure everything was okay," Hart said, cutting off whatever Jack had been about to say.

"John," Jack replied, glaring at the other man.

"Jack," John said, smirk on his face as he moved to Ianto's other side, brushing Jack's hand away and putting his arm around Ianto, fingers brushing lightly over his back. Jack rolled his eyes and put his arm back, fingers pulling Ianto a little closer to him.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto was glad to see they were almost back to camp. His eyes met Tosh's, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in question. He sighed and tried to walk faster, gritting his teeth as the pain ran up his leg.

"Okay," Tosh said, standing in front of them. "Jones needs medical attention, so if you two gentlemen would mind going and doing whatever it is you're here to do. I'll take him to where he needs to go."

"But-" Jack started to say.

"Why-" John said at the same time.

"No," Tosh replied, holding her hand up to stop the other two, a dangerous glint to her eye. "You two are leaving. Go!"

Ianto tried not to smile as the two men let him go, both walking away with reluctance.

"I've got to admit," Tosh said quietly to him. "They are kind of cute."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at that, grin spreading across his face.

**

Walking into his tent after seeing the medical team and having a long de-brief session; Ianto froze as he took in the man sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Ianto."

Taking a deep breath, Ianto looked out behind him, before walking further into the tent, and toward the man he still wasn't sure about.

"What do you want, Jack?" he asked, pulling off his vest, and giving a small groan at the soreness in his arms.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jack replied, standing up and taking a step towards him.

"I'm fine," he said, running a hand through his dirty hair. "They patched my leg up, so I'm fine. Really."

Jack gave him a small grin when he looked up, eyes flicking down to his leg before looking back up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jack said, sincerity in his tone, before a nervous look crossed his face, as he looked around. "You know, there's something about tents. I always get excited in these places. There's something erotic about them: young soldiers, forbidden love, cooks putting who knows what in your food. Well, maybe not the cooks so much …"

"Jack," Ianto said, fighting to stay awake. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess … I was just wondering … maybe we could, when this is all done … dinner, a movie-"

"-a-are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked, interrupting Jack, feeling himself wake up a little as shock ran through his system.

"Interested?" Jack asked, a flash of doubt crossing his face.

"Well," Ianto replied, feeling flabbergasted, "as long as it's not in a tent."

"Was that a yes?" Jack asked, walking towards him. Nodding, Ianto looked around the tent, before letting his eyes be drawn back to the other man.

"Yes," he said quietly, before clearing his throat. "Yes."

Jack's face broke into his usual cheeky grin, the sight of it making Ianto's heart turn over, before the other man brushed past him to the tent entrance. Ianto saw him look back at him once more before leaving the tent, and leaving Ianto feeling better than he had in days.

*

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought.


	10. Under Attack

**A/N **- Huge, huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed. One of my most reviewed chapters for this story :). *cookies* for you guys. Also big thanks to everyone who read, favourited and alerted. You guys also rock :).

**A/N 2** - Um, so I know nothing about weapons and explosives, but I'm pretty sure an EMP blast wouldn't do what I said it did here. So suspend your belief a little for this chapter. Please? :D.

*

**Chapter 10**

Under Attack

*

The rest of Ianto's month stay at Vargus 9 was surprisingly uneventful, the Cybermen seemingly disappearing. He and Tosh, and their new crew worked quickly and efficiently. He's surprised that he doesn't really see much of Jack or Hart, and he has to wonder if that has something to do with Tosh.

Sitting down on the flight that will take him back to the Academy, he can't help but smile at all the experience he'd obtained, how much he'd learned.

And the date that Jack had asked him out on.

The trip back didn't seem to take as long as it did there, and walking into his room, it felt like he hadn't been gone at all, especially when Owen was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, smirk on his face.

"Tea Boy!" he said, sitting up. "I used your room while you were away, I hope you don't mind."

Rolling his eyes, he put his bag on his bed, lying face down on it when Owen stood up and moved over to his desk.

"So how was it?" Owen asked, swinging back and forth on the chair.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Ianto muttered, eyes drifting shut, missing whatever Owen had replied, as sleep claimed him.

He woke, as he had earlier that year, jolting up in bed and sensing that something was wrong. This time however, his instincts were spot on, when the sounds of screaming and phaser fire reached his ears. Jumping out of bed and over to the window, he looked out to see fire and destruction outside, the sight of it reminding him of Vargus 9.

Picking up a shirt and pulling it on, he opened the door slowly, looking out and covering his mouth with his handkerchief, as he saw the smoke. Crouching down low, he pulled the rest of the door open, taking a few steps out.

Making his way to the others doors, he knocked on them, opening them and checking the room, to make sure the people inside were aware of the situation.

"Yan, man, what the-"

Ianto cut Owen off, quickly putting his hand over the others mouth, raising his other to put a finger to his lips. Owen's eyes widened, finally taking in his surroundings, and figuring out the situation.

He was cut off from doing anything else by a large explosion coming from behind him, causing Owen and him to be thrown across the room. Looking at the door, Ianto felt his eyes widen as he saw the metal cyborg enter.

Grabbing Owen, he pulled him over to the open window, pushing the cursing man out, and jumping after him as a fire pulse went off over his head.

"What the-" Owen said, cut off as Ianto dragged him down the steps at full speed, hitting the ground running. Looking around, he could see people in the grip of panic and wondered why he felt so calm. In front of him he could see Grey in the crowd, reaching out, he grabbed his arm, ducking as a fist swung his way.

"What the hell, Jones?" he asked.

"Where's Lisa?" Ianto asked, looking around at the people running past them, not seeing the girl he had once thought was his world.

"I don't know," Grey replied, pulling his arm free. "We got split up."

Ianto watched him go in shock. He turned and looked down the entrance to the firing range, looking at the cabinet full of weapons.

"Jones, what the fuck are you doing?" Owen yelled. Ianto shrugged his hand off, pushing him towards the gates.

"You go, I gotta make sure everyone got out okay," he said, running down towards the cabinet. As he pulled out one of the guns, his thoughts turned to Jack, wondering where the older man was. Shaking his head, he made his way out quickly. He had to find Lisa, make sure she was okay.

He looked on in shock as Owen appeared next to him.

"Like I'm going to let you be the only hero," Owen scoffed. "Besides, people will need my help too."

Nodding, Ianto made his way back towards the dormitory, wondering where to start looking for Lisa.

"Tosh?" Owen asked, running off to the side and kneeling down. "Tosh can you hear me?"

Ianto looked down at his Professor, kneeling next to Owen as he conducted his tests.

"She's breathing, has a strong pulse. But this wound needs seeing too," he said, more professional than Ianto had ever seen him. Looking up, Ianto bit his lip, wanting to stay and go at the same time.

"Go, Ianto," Owen said.

"No," Tosh whispered, eyes opening briefly. "They're going to drop an EMP blast. We've got to get out of here."

Ianto nodded, looking Owen in the eye, and seeing that his friend already knew what he was planning to do.

"You don't even know she's here," he pleaded, his face for once conveying exactly what he thought.

"You guys get out," he said, loading his gun with the gold dust rounds he'd grabbed.

"Ten minutes," Tosh whispered, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Get out before then, Ianto."

He nodded, clapping his hand on Owen's shoulder, before standing up and running into the dormitories. Coughing, he took out his handkerchief, covering his mouth, and trying to see through the smoke.

"Lisa!" he called, seeing a figure moving in the distance. He ran in that direction, freezing as he rounded the corner, the figures becoming clearer.

Lisa being dragged by a Cyberman.

Lifting his weapon, he didn't hesitate, aim perfect as he fired, the Cyberman falling to the floor.

"Lisa," Ianto called, running up to the woman, and frowning as he saw the blood running down her face. "Are you okay?"

He pushed her hair out of her face, her eyes focusing on him, a warmth entering them that he hadn't seen since before they had broken up. Sliding a hand under her knees and another behind her back, he lifted her up, not feeling any of the previous feelings, as she curled closer to him.

Going as fast as he could, he moved quickly out of the dorm, looking down at his watch, and feeling his heart speed up as he realized that he only had a matter of minutes to get out of the blast zone.

Lisa whimpered as he picked up his pace, unable to run as fast as he could if he wasn't holding her. He hoped that her injuries weren't getting worse by the way he was jostling her around as he ran.

"Ianto," she whispered against his neck. "You came back for me."

He nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying, heart sinking as he figured out that there was no way they could make it out of the zone.

As he heard the planes fly over head, the bomb whistling as they fell, his last thought was of Jack, hoping that the other man was okay.

*

A/N - Dun! Poor Ianto. Yay! Owen. Stupid Lisa and Grey. Sorry there wasn't any Jack or Hart. LOL. As always let me know what you thought :).


	11. Waking

**A/N** - A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews make me smile. *cookies* for you guys. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

*

**Chapter 11**

Waking

*

Waking up, Ianto decided, was not a good idea. In the blackness he couldn't feel or hear anything. But as he slowly came awake, the aches and pains came to him, and the voices, which sounded like jet engines. Someone was holding his hand, telling him how sorry they were, while someone scoffed in the background.

Opening his eyes was hard, feeling as if they had weights holding them down, but Ianto managed to pry them open, before squeezing them shut at the glaring light.

"Oi, Tea Boy, you back in the land of the living?" a male voice asked, a hand gently lying on his shoulder.

Swallowing, he opened his eyes again, managing to look around him through the glare. He had already figured out that the man talking, and scoffing, was Owen. But he was surprised to see the other person, the one holding his other hand, was Lisa.

"Wh-" he tried to ask, mouth feeling as dry as sandpaper. As if reading his mind, Owen held a cup with a straw in front of him, in easy reach of his mouth. Taking a sip, he realized that he had never truly appreciated water before, as the sweet liquid ran down his throat.

"I can do that," Lisa said, taking the cup from Owen with a glare and holding it. Owen rolled his eyes, glaring back at the woman.

"He probably shouldn't have much more," he snapped, raising his head, as he leaned back against the wall. Lisa simply ignored him, holding the cup in front of his face; until he shook his head slightly, a flash of pain running through him.

"Are you in pain?" Owen asked, the professionalism shining through once again. Ianto moved his head a fraction in acknowledgement, the small movement still enough to cause pain. Owen nodded once, before striding out of the room.

"I can't stand that man," Lisa muttered, watching him go with narrowed eyes, before turning back to him with a sickly, sweet smile.

Ianto wondered when Lisa's smiles had stopped making his heart race. Looking at her now, he saw an attractive woman, but the feelings he had had, were gone. Thinking back, the feelings he had usually had around Lisa had disappeared weeks ago, if not longer.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Lisa continued, unaware of the thoughts running through Ianto's mind. "Ianto, I'm so sorry, about everything. I should've never listened to my family. I should've followed my heart. And my heart has always known that you were the one. You're my soul mate, Ianto."

Opening his mouth to reply, he was shocked when Lisa put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"We'll talk later," she said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips. Ianto watched her go, feeling confused, and wondering what had changed Lisa's mind.

"Mate," Owen said, coming in with a nurse. "I do not understand what you saw in that woman. I could barely stand to be in the same room as her, let only think of dating her."

Ianto smiled, a light headed feeling passing through him as the nurse injected something into the drip in his arm.

"Sleep well, mate." Owen's voice followed him into the drug-induced haze.

**

The next time Ianto woke, it was to see Jack sitting on the chair by his bed, head bowed, looking as perfect as always.

"Hey," he croaked, feeling a sense of happiness run through him, as the other man's blue eyes lit up when they met his.

"Hey," Jack said, moving the chair closer, hand coming up to rest over his. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied. The aches and pains gone, only slight twinges as he moved. He wondered briefly how long he'd been asleep.

"I'm glad," Jack said quietly, other hand coming up to run through his hair.

Ianto leant into the movement, unable to stop the warmth running through him, small smile crossing his face.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" he asked, voice husky from disuse. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see the other man, he just wasn't sure what the other man wanted from him.

"I wanted to check on you," he replied. "Make sure you were okay. And …"

"And?" Ianto prodded.

"Your friend," Jack said, a bemused smile crossing his face. "The angry one. He mentioned that you might like the company."

"Did he?" Ianto asked, relaxing as Jack's hand came to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth across it. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of Owen hunting Jack down.

He wondered how that conversation went. And why Owen had done it.

"I ... uh," Jack started to say, a sheepish expression crossing his face, as he pulled his hand away. "I came to see you earlier, but your … um, girlfriend was here."

Ianto winced, reminded of the brief conversation he had had with Lisa when he'd woken up the first time. A part of him had hoped it was just a dream, hoping that it wasn't real, so that he wouldn't have to tell Lisa that he didn't feel the same for her.

"Lisa's my ex," he replied, reaching up and gripping Jack's hand, letting them rest on his chest. "We ... broke up awhile ago. The last I knew she was engaged to your brother."

They hadn't had the chance to talk about their last time in the firing range, but from what Grey had said, Ianto could only presume that he and Jack were brothers.

Jack stared down at their joined hands for a few moments, before smiling up at him, the intensity in the blue eyes making the breath catch at the back of Ianto's throat. The action wasn't missed by Jack, the smile on his face turning into something much more sexy and seductive.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jack said, leaning forwards, going slow, and giving Ianto time to move away.

Ianto smiled as Jack's lips covered his in a gentle kiss, the other man's hands reaching up to hold his face softly. He couldn't help but groan and open to Jack's ministrations, the heat racing through him at the simple kiss.

"So the nurses-" a voice from the doorway said.

Ianto pulled away slowly, eyes lingering on Jack's, before turning to look at who had walked into the room.

"Ianto, how could you!" Lisa cried, looking at him, eyes full of betrayal.

*

A/N - As always, let me know what you thought :).


	12. Date

**A/N **- Apologies for how long this last chapter took to get up. I had almost finished it awhile ago, but unfortunately real life and writing for reel_torchwood and reel_merlin distracted me from finishing this.

**A/N 2 **- Huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed this. I can't tell you how much it means to me you guys take time to read and review. Also big thanks to all those who read, alerted and favourited.

**Chapter 12**

Date

*

"Well?" she said, walking into the room, taking a second to glare at Jack, before turning to look at him, eyes full of accusation.

"I leave Grey for you and this is the thanks I get?" she continued, pacing in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry Miss …" Jack said, standing up, hands out in front of him, in a calming gesture.

"Hallett. Lisa Hallett," Lisa replied, looking at Jack with a disgusted look on her face.

"Miss Hallett," Jack said, charming smile crossing his face. "But correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you break up with Ianto and then get engaged to my brother only months later?"

"Huh," Lisa huffed, shaking her head. "I don't see how this has anything to do with you."

"Well, considering that I'm hoping to go on a date with Ianto when he's out of the hospital and you're trying to guilt him into staying with you. I would say it has a lot to do with me," Jack replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, please," she scoffed, pointing a finger at him. "Grey told me all about you. Ianto's nothing more then a blip in time for you, just another man you want to add to your collection."

"He will never be a blip in time, not for me," Jack replied quietly, voice conveying that he clearly thought that that's what Ianto was to Lisa, and Ianto had to agree. He was sure that once Lisa returned to her family, she'd change her mind again.

"Oh, hello, quite a few guests already I see."

They all turned to see John Smith, the Librarian, standing in the door way, a small smile on his face, as he looked at the three of them, a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Just thought I'd pop in, you know, make sure you were okay," he continued, smiling at Ianto. "You weren't looking too well when we found you."

"You found me?" Ianto asked, forgetting Jack and Lisa's posturing.

"With Jack here," John said, as he walked into the room, placing the chocolates onto the table. "It was quite the adventure."

"Well, that's lovely," Lisa said, rolling her eyes, before moving closer to Ianto and grabbing his hand. "Ianto. You can't seriously be going to throw away everything we had for this man."

She looked at Jack with a disgusted face again, gripping Ianto's hand tightly.

"Forgive me," John said, a confused look on his face. "But didn't you already 'throw it' away?"

"I fail to see how this is any of your busy too," Lisa said, glaring at him, her hand tightening even more on Ianto's. "Ianto, think about all the times we had together. Are you really willing to give them all up?"

"You left me, Lisa," Ianto said, pulling his hand from her grasp. He would've liked to have done this in private, away from other people, but Lisa was clearly not going to allow him to do that.

"You left me and I came here because I wanted to win you back," he said, holding up his hand when he saw the smug smirk cross her face. "But I've changed and I can't be with someone who would break up our relationship because of what their family thought and not for their own reasons. So I'm sorry, but this relationship, us, whatever we had, is over."

He watched as her face crumpled, as she moved closer to the bed, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ianto, _please_."

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. He was sorry that he'd hurt her, but he didn't want to be with her anymore, not like she obviously wanted.

"We could still be-"

"Oh, please, Ianto," she bit out, eyes hard as she glared at him, her crumpled look falling away, an ugly expression crossing her face. "That will never happen."

Watching her go, Ianto couldn't help but feel bad, part of him still wanting to keep her from pain. But he knew that if he agreed, he'd be in a relationship that he didn't want.

"Well," John said, looking between Ianto and Jack. "That was very … interesting, wasn't it? I should be off, was just here to drop those off and to see that you were okay."

Smiling, Ianto watched the quirky librarian leave, wondering what it was about the other man that didn't seem to fit the picture, the older man having an air about him that made Ianto think he was more then he seemed.

"Now," Jack said, drawing Ianto's attention as he leaned closer. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Laughing, Ianto but his fingers up to stop Jack's mouth moving closer, the hurt and sadness dulling as he looked into Jack's sparkling eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not that kind of guy," he said teasingly, trying to stop a smile from crossing his face.

"Not even one little kiss?" Jack asked, his eyes shining in amusement.

"We haven't even been on a date," Ianto replied, pretending to be offended.

"We'll definitely have to fix that," Jack said, sitting back in his chair and taking Ianto's hand. "Now, tell me about your perfect date …"

Standing in front of the mirror, Ianto fixed his tie, wondering if he was too over dressed for Jack's date.

"You know, this is almost like de ja vue," Owen said, wandering into his room and flopping onto his bed.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto turned around and took a deep breath, trying to calm the fluttery feeling in his stomach, his breath leaving him as he saw Jack leaning in his doorway, wearing the coat that had started the whole thing, smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" Jack purred, walking into the room, hands grabbing Ianto's waist and pulling him closer.

"Oh for … you could wait until I was out of the room," Owen complained, making no move to leave, sitting on Ianto's bed reading a magazine he'd picked up.

"Are you going to leave?" Ianto asked, trying to ignore the warmth and smell coming from Jack.

"Nope," Owen said, eyes narrowing a little at Jack, before going back to his magazine.

"Hurt him again and I'll make you wish you'd never been born," he muttered, clearly talking to Jack.

Looking over at his friend in shock, Ianto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sign that Owen really did think of him as friend.

"And don't make a big deal about it, Tea Boy," Owen said, as Jack led Ianto towards the door, clearly waiting until they were alone for their kiss. "You make shite coffee when you're upset."

Grinning, Ianto let Jack lead him away, not really paying attention until they were outside, Jack striding towards his car.

"Put this on," he said, turning around with a blind fold.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked, taking the blind fold and putting it on, biting his lip as Jack's hands helped him into the car, lingering a little too long on Ianto's body, their residual warmth staying with Ianto as Jack walked around and got in the other side.

"It's a surprise," Jack said, voice warm and smooth, rolling over Ianto like a wave, warming him further.

It didn't take them long before Jack stopped, helping Ianto out of the car, again with a lot of hands, and leading him into a building and elevator.

"Do I get to know yet?" Ianto asked, trying to figure out where they were.

"Soon," Jack's voice purred into his ear, the sound sending shivers down Ianto's spine, his arousal growing.

As they walked through what Ianto surmised was a door, he could feel wind on his face, his thoughts going out the window as he felt the light cool breeze, having no idea where they were.

He felt Jack move around to come to stand in front of him, his hands framing Ianto's face.

Ianto's breath quickened as he felt Jack move closer, their bodies touching their entire length, Jack's breaths wafting across his lips.

"Jack?" he whispered, only just stopping himself from leaning forward and claiming the kiss he'd denied himself the second time at the hospital.

"I'm going to take your blind fold off," Jack murmured, his thumbs caressing Ianto's cheekbones. "But I want you to keep your eyes closed for another moment."

Swallowing hard, Ianto nodded, closing his eyes and feeling the blindfold lift off his face.

"Alright," Jack said, moving next to him. "You can open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, Ianto felt his breath catch again as he looked around the roof. They were on top of one of the tallest buildings, the view amazing as Ianto looked around. But it was the roof top, covered in small fairy lights, and the table set up, that made Ianto smile, the single red rose on one of the plates making the smile grow.

"Do you like it?" he heard Jack ask.

Turning, he pulled Jack towards him, his lips crashing against the other man's, taking Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss, their mouths opening and tongues dueling for a long time before they drew apart.

"It's perfect," Ianto said, before leaning in to kiss the beautiful man again.

**The End**

*  


**A/N -** As I said before thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. I may write a few one-shots from this 'verse but the story is pretty much complete (I just didn't feel Hart fit in here but have some things I want to write about him in this). As always let me know what you thought :D.**  
**


End file.
